Technical Field
This application relates to the display field, and in particular, to a display apparatus, and a circuit and method for driving a display apparatus and having a write protection function.
Related Art
A thin film transistor display apparatus (TFT-LCD) is one of the main types of current flat-panel display apparatuses and has become an important display platform of modern IT and video products. A main principle for driving a TFT-LCD is that a system board connects an R/G/B compressed signal, a control signal and power to a connector on a printed circuit board (PCB) by using a wire. After data is processed by a timing control chip (TCON, Timing Controller) on the PCB, the data passes through the PCB and is connected to a display area by using a source drive chip (S-COF, Source-Chip on Film) and a gate drive chip (G-COF, Gate-Chip on Film), so that the display apparatus obtains a required power source and signals.
To avoid miswriting of software content to a chip on a PCB board during daily use, write protection is performed on the chip during normal application. However, during streamline production of a display apparatus, software needs to be written to a chip. In this case, a write protection setting of a chip needs to be released. In an existing design, a connector on a PCB board is connected to a streamline device, and write protection is controlled to be enabled and disabled by a high potential and a low potential of the streamline device. Due to limitations of streamline devices, some streamline devices are only capable of outputting high potentials or only capable of outputting low potentials, and cannot switch between a high potential and a low potential as required. That is, the streamline devices cannot enable or disable write protection of a chip as required.